fROZEN ONE-SHOTS
by aurelea031
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about when characters are there but not heard or seen. READ AND REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! More than four l the characters will pop up at one point.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen one-shots from the when characters were there,but weren't seen**  
**Please leave reviews!**

What happned in those sixty seconds with Olaf and Kristoff?

'1..2...3..4..5..6...Hey Sven,how long have you known Anna?'asked Olaf.'You two seem really close.'

Kristoff thought about 'd only known Anna two ,she was being a bit nicer to him,and maybe,they were becoming ,when Anna just threw herself one him,well,that was out of the question!  
'I..I..I don't .I mean,I've only known her two ,yeah,I guess we're was still counting in his was on 28..29..30..31

'Hmmm..'Cus the way I see it,Anna's your girlfriend!'giggled Olaf with a childish grin.  
He knew Anna and Kristoff(or Sven) weren't dating,he just liked winding him up-like any normal person.

'Hey-hey,we are NOT dating Anna's besides,why would she like a smelly mountain ogre like me.'mumbled Kristoff.

'So your an ogre now...oh wait SIXTY!Hi,I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs...'

Krsitoff smiled at the Snowman's naiive personality,but thouhgt about what Olaf had ,Anna wasn't engaged,maybe she just wanted to make him smiled as he walked into the ice palace.

'Flawless...'he breathed as he walked through the icy doors.


	2. Chapter 2:Let it go

**Author's Note:Just to say thanks to ** 5514 for the **wonderful story is about when Elsa makes her way up to the North Mountain.**

**Read and Review!**

IN ELSA'S POV

What had I done?I had let the whole world in on my secret.I had lost every single ounce of trust my kingdom still had left in me.

But,had they ever trusted me anyway?I mean,I never left the palace andthen one night,they just locked the gates?

Who would trust that?Oh well.I just needed to Let it Go

Then,as I reached the North Mountain,a song came to song I'd been making up all my life.

_'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
_not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in,heaven knows I've tried_  
_Don't let them in,don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal don't feel don't let them know!_  
_Well now they know!'_

Hmmm...this felt good,to let all my feelings out in a 's actually a very catchy song as well.I opened my mouth to sing the best line in the whole song!

_'Let it go!Let it go!_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let,it go!Let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_  
_I don't care,what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway.'_

Now,Icouldn't help it.I ripped my glove off and swirled beautiful swirls out of my ,I built a small lopsided rolled in and five coal pieces flew in.

I ran up to the cliff edge,still singing,and made a set of regal I stepped my foot on the step,they turned to pure ice.I ran up the stairs and began creating my new out of ice,made out of isolation.

I couldn't keep it back anymore.I ripped off my crown and tossed it away.I spread out my arms and gave myself my new messy tug-of-war braid and a signature flowing cape.

This really is the life for a gorl like me

_'The cold never bothered me anyway'_


	3. Chapter 3:To the North Mountain

**To anybody who has read my fanfiction,I am sorry that half of the words the words are missing and in any other fanfictions of anybody knows how to solve this problem please leave your solution on the review page!**

**And I'm also sorry for wasting this chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 4:To the North Mountain

**This fanfic is bout what Kristoff and Anna talked about on their way upto the North +Review. **

'So do you have any navigation skills whatsoever?'asked Kristoff as Anna turned around to check which way they were coming.

'Actually,'snapped Anna,'I learnt navigation skills and travelling skills in my lessons.'

Kristoff she never paid attention during those lessons he thought.

'So,what did you learn in school?'asked looked like he'd learnt a lot in school.

'Well,to be honest with you,I never went to school.'replied Kristoff.

'Why not?'

Kristoff looked weary,but he began to talk again.

'When my parents died,I got kicked out of the house and I had nowhere to I never wen tback to school and I learned everything I know off the ice harvesters.'

Anna stayed was hard for both of them both lost their parents and been alone for again,Kristoff had Sven and the so called 'love experts.'

_So what had Kristoff done all those years,stuck in the from harvest ice,he'd have nothing to do. _

_Kristoff looked at what had she done all those years,stuck in the from princess lessons,She'd have nothing to do. _

'So what did you do all those years?'they both asked at the same chuckled and Anna allowed Kristoff to explain first.

'Well,my daily routine was get up,feed Sven,harvest a large stack of ice,sell it,come to

Oakens,buy carrots for go to ?'asked Kristoff,gesturing to Anna.

'Get up,get dressed,breakfast,Princess lessons,lunch,then I'd slide up and down the spiral ,more lessons,and then sit outside Elsas door until I went to .'

They both sighed and continued their walk in little did they know,they had more in common yet to come...

**That ending was for suspense,but its only a well,but if any of these one-shots take to your fancy for a story,do tell me in the review section and I will dedicate that story to you! **


	5. Chapter 5:What did she do?

**So,I know this might be a weird fanfic,but I've always wanted to know..What did Elsa do in her Ice Palace?**In Elsa POV

It didn't have a fixed temperature in wasn't hot,it was a little bit cold,but it felt to be alone,and able express myself the way I wanted to.

It wasn't bad to freeze my bed,or to add far though,I'd made two bedrooms,one master bedroom,two bathrooms and a lot of stairs with a lot of wasn't a bit like the old ,the again,this was my new home,with the new Elsa...The new ME!

I walked along every corridor and it just felt weird,walking along row after row of clear,blue, wasn't hard to forget my old life,but it wasn't easy time her hand knocked against the door,it reminded her of Anna,trying to prise me out of my prison when I made a flurry,or snow carpets,it made me think about my new-found allof that freedom was gone,when I saw my wasn't right to see myself like this,breaking all my Father's wishes,but,everytime I saw a glimpse of myself,I saw one side,ready for her coronation,and the other half,with a braid over her shoulder and expressing her self with her own fashion.I saw a weak,shy,scared side-and the new,strong,powerful side didn't need to tell me what to do.

This was me!The:Unique,powerful,beautiful and new Elsa.

But I was also:The lonely,scared,frightened Elsa.

But this new Elsa was trying to take over theold new Elsa was telling me to forget everyone who tried to help me and just to let my feelings go.

But sometimes,I didn't like this new Elsa...she's sometimes too powerful...


End file.
